Krzyk pod wodą
by euphoria814
Summary: Yuri dość nietypowe, z lekkim zabarwieniem BDSM


**tytuł: Krzyk pod wodą**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Lydia Martin/Allison Argent**  
 **info: dla BDSM GP 2015 prompt 2 - Ukojenie w bólu, kanon na tyle o ile - czyli kanon, ale jednocześnie przecież yuri/ podduszanie**

* * *

Lydia spała normalnie, co zapewne wszystkich dziwiło. Radziła sobie naprawdę dobrze biorąc pod uwagę, że w tak krótkim okresie czasu została napadnięta przez wilkołaka, którego potem przywróciła do życia i darach podduszała ją nie wiadomo jak długo. Ślady na jej szyi zniknęły w końcu, ale nadal – gdy nikt nie widział – dotykała miejsca, gdzie nie tak znowu dawno przebiegały linie.

Nie czuła bólu. Prawie nie pamiętała tego co się stało. Lekarz nazywał to amnezją pourazową i była pewna, że czytał te same książki co ona. Może nawet wiedziała lepiej od niego czym to się jadło, ponieważ przeżywała to sama każdego dnia.

Widziała jak pozostali spoglądali na nią z niewielką obawą w oczach, jakby bali się, że rozpadnie się na ich oczach, co było śmieszne, ponieważ ona czuła się dobrze.

Naprawdę dobrze.

ooo

To działo się zawsze, gdy brała kąpiel. Wannę napełniała wodą do granic możliwości i zanurzała się wraz z głową, a potem jakaś niewidzialna siła przytrzymywała ją pod taflą, zaledwie na milimetry od tego, aby mogła napełnić płuca życiodajnym powietrzem. Początkowo wypełzała z wody i długo płakała na płytkach, ściskając komórkę w dłoni. Chciała zadzwonić do Stilesa, aby zlikwidował tę nimfę wodną z jej kanalizacji, ale w łazience nie było nikogo tylko ona. I głosy, które odzywały się coraz częściej.

Czuła, że wraz z nią nie ma tam nikogo. Nikt nie wciągał jej pod wodę. Nikt jej tam nie trzymał.

Przez kolejny miesiąc brała tylko prysznice.

ooo

Kiedy kolejny raz weszła do wanny, była już przygotowana. Namydliła ciało, a potem wzięła głęboki wdech, nie wiedząc co się stanie, gdy zanurzy głowę. Ta sama siła naciskała na jej klatkę piersiową, obejmowała jej gardło w miejscach, które kiedyś poznaczyła lina. Nie mogła oddychać, chociaż jej nie duszono. Jej płuca zaczynały palić żywym ogniem, gdy ciało domagało się powietrza.

Sądziła, że zaraz umrze, gdy pod zaciśniętymi powiekami zaczęły się jej pojawiać różne obrazy. Niedotlenienie mózgu było jedną z głównych przyczyn śmierci w takich wypadkach. Częściej jednak ludzie zamieniali się w warzywa, a ona nie chciała tak skończyć.

Przebiła twarzą taflę wody, nabierając powietrza w płuca tak szybko, że zakrztusiła się. Krzyk zamarł jej w ustach, a łkanie wypełniło niewielkie pomieszczenie. Nie wiedziała co się z nią działo. Nie sądziła, aby zwariowała, ponieważ była całkiem świadoma wszystkiego, co ją otaczało. Głosy w jej głowie przypominały jej, że jest szczególna, że wiele osiągnie – nie mówiły niczego nowego. Nie ogłaszały śmierci, nawet jej samej.

Spojrzała na zaskakująco spokojną taflę wody, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego akurat to. Jej dłonie same powędrowały do szyi. Jej krtań pozostawała boleśnie zaciśnięta. Znała i tę biologiczną reakcję. Suche utonięcia bywały równie niebezpieczne. Krtań zaciskając się, aby woda nie dostała się do płuc, nie wpuszczała również powietrza. Organizm, który tak bardzo walczył o życie, doprowadzał się do śmierci sam.

Uznawała to za jedną z największych ironii życia.

Zacisnęła dłoń na swojej szyi, chcąc poczuć własny puls, to jak powietrze przedostawało się przez tchawicę do płuc. Chciała poczuć, że żyje. Załkała, gdy okazało się, że to za mało. Jej dłonie były niewielkie, nie obejmowały całej szyi. Kąt nie był zbyt wygodny dla obu rąk. Wszystko było źle.  
Spojrzała w dół na przezroczystą wodę, która zdawała się ją wołać i wzięła kolejny wdech.

ooo

Allison była tą, która odkryła prawdę. Nie było to trudne. Odkąd Jackson wyjechał, a Scott okazał się wilkołakiem, Allison i ona zostały zepchnięte na dalszy tor. Za wiele stało się pomiędzy nimi i ich chłopakami, aby te związki przetrwały i chociaż kochały, wiedziały, że to nie ma przyszłości.

Allison obserwowała ją niczym jastrząb, musiała zatem dostrzegać te subtelne zmiany. Jak choćby to, że zapisała się na basen, chociaż nienawidziła ruchu. Jej domeną była nauka. To Allison była tą wysportowaną.

Zajęcia z pływania jednak uspokajały ją. Pozwalały oswoić się jej z wodą, która stawała się jej coraz bliższa. Mogła przychodzić wieczorami, gdy pływalnia była pusta i zostawać do późnych godzin nie kłopotana przez nikogo. Rozkładała dłonie i wskakiwała do środka, nie próbując się nawet odbijać od dna, gdy czuła płytki pod stopami.

Z zaskoczeniem zatem poczuła jak ktoś ciągnie ją ku górze, ku powietrzu, którego jeszcze nie potrzebowała. Allison wyciągnęła ją z trudem na brzeg i chyba przygotowywała się do sztucznego oddychania, ale zamarła widząc jej otwarte oczy.

\- Co? – spytała jego przyjaciółka, zapewne nie rozumiejąc.

\- To pozwala mi zapomnieć – powiedziała szczerze. – Nie jestem wariatką. Wiele osób tak robi.

Allison zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie rozumiała co się do niej mówi.

Oczy dziewczyny nagle rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy prawda do niej dotarła i Lydia czekała na nadchodzące odrzucenie.

\- To niebezpieczne. – To były pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedziała do niej Allison.

I nie były ostatnimi.

ooo

Nie była do końca pewna jak znalazły się w jej pokoju. Jednak wydawało się to całkiem naturalne. Siedziały na łóżku po prostu na siebie patrząc i Allison położyła swoją dłoń na jej ręce, splatając ich palce razem. Jakby chciała zapewnić ją, że jest tutaj dla niej. Jakby Lydia nie wiedziała tego już od dawna. Zawsze czuła się przy Allison bezpiecznie, dlatego trzymały się razem. Dlatego były nierozerwalną drużyną. Łączyła je nie tylko wspólna przeszłość, ale i podobne doświadczenia.

\- Chodzi o wodę? – spytała jej przyjaciółka wprost.

\- Nie, nie sądzę – odparła Lydia, na wpółświadomie dotykając swojej szyi.

Allison widziała oczywiście ślady po duszeniu i na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Nie możesz kontrolować wody – powiedziała powoli Argent. – Woda nie jest bezpieczna – dodała już bardziej pewnie.

Lydia nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Przechodziło jej przez myśl nie raz i nie dwa, że kiedyś spędzi tam ułamek sekundy za długo i nie wypłynie już nigdy. I ona nie chciała kontroli. Nie chciała kontrolować i tego. Jej życie było już dostatecznie bardzo skomplikowane. Głosy w jej głowie nie cichły, dopóki nie odcinała się od nich w jedyny znany sobie sposób. I tak miała szczęście. Stiles twierdził, że to jej dziedzictwo, od którego się nie uwolni.

\- Mogłabym stawać na brzegu basenu – zaczęła Allison mniej pewnie i tego właśnie spodziewała się po niej Lydia.

Jednak wzrok dziewczyny błądził po jej szyi, więc położyła rękę płasko na łóżko i spojrzała na nią z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Albo możesz… - zaczęła i urwała, gdy Allison porwała swoją dłoń.

Nie trzymały już splecionych z sobą palców i najwyraźniej to była jej odpowiedź.

ooo

Nalewała właśnie wody do wanny, gdy jej komórka zawibrowała na nocnym stoliku. Nie spodziewała się smsa od Allison. Ich ostatnie spotkanie nie należało do najbardziej udanych i jej przyjaciółki nie było w szkole. Nie potrafiła jednak żałować, że w końcu prawda wyszła na jaw. Jeśli bowiem nie Allison ją zrozumie, to kto?

Otwórz okno – widniała wiadomość.

Lydia nie sądziła, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna będzie się wspinać do jej pokoju, ale nie zamierzała protestować. Allison wślizgnęła się do środka i poprawiła podwiniętą koszulkę. Spojrzała na nią z jakąś dziwną determinacją i przygryzła wargę.

\- Jak to zrobimy? – spytała tylko Argent.

Lydia przełknęła i otworzyła usta, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyrwał się stamtąd. Jej dłoń instynktownie dotknęła śladów, których od dawna nie było i Allison przyłożyła tam rękę, układając ją tuż pod jej żuchwą. Czuła lekki nacisk, chociaż powietrze wciąż docierało do jej płuc. Spojrzała wymownie na łóżko i Allison skinęła głową, godząc się na jej niemą propozycję. Zrzuciła szlafrok, pozostając tylko w piżamie i ułożyła się wygodnie na środku, robiąc przyjaciółce miejsce.

\- Skąd będę wiedziała, że już? – spytała Allison i chociaż brzmiała niepewnie Lydia widziała w jej oczach, że decyzja dawno została podjęta.

\- Dojdziemy do tego – odparła, ponieważ to nie miał być ten jeden raz i obie o tym wiedziały.

Jej usta stały się nagle suche, gdy Allison pochyliła się do przodu, patrząc prosto w jej oczy. Sądziła, że zostanie pocałowana, ale na jej gardle pojawiły się dwie niewielkie dłonie, które zaczęły się zaciskać na jej szyi początkowo z nieśmiałością, a potem coraz pewniej. Pozostawiła oczy otwarte, obserwując jak twarz Allison zmienia się. Dziewczyna przyglądała się jej z fascynacją przemieszaną ze strachem. Lydia widziała jak coś ewoluuje w Allison. Jak przeobraża się z niepewności w pełną kontrolę. Jej przyjaciółka przez te krótkie sekundy stawała się panią życia i śmierci.

Lydia nie wiedziała jak długo to trwało, ale nie zdążyła nawet zaprotestować, gdy dłonie zniknęły z jej szyi, a ona brała spory haust powietrza, czując się przez te kilka sekund, jakby wróciła do życia. Wrażenie było nie do opisania i właśnie na nie czekała niemal trzy dni. Tak różne od głosów, które słyszała każdej minuty. Zwiastunów cudzej śmierci, której nie wyczekiwała.

Allison spoglądała na swoje dłonie, jakby nie wierzyła w to co się stało, więc Lydia rozmasowała skórę na szyi, zastanawiając się jaką chustę wybierze na jutro. Allison miała piękne długie drobne palce. Musiały zostawić niewielkie ślady, ale wciąż zauważalne dla ludzkiego oka.

Lydia nie podnosiła się przez chwilę, wiedząc, że może mieć zawroty głowy. Wyciągnęła jednak dłoń po swoją przyjaciółkę, ciągnąc ją do siebie w dół, na łóżko, aby Allison ułożyła się u jej boku.

Przeczesywała palcami jej długie włosy w ciszy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała w końcu krótko i spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, która zdawała się również dochodzić do siebie.

Uniosła się na łokciu, wciąż patrząc Allison prosto w oczy, szukając śladu wahania, a gdy go nie odnalazła, pocałowała ją miękko, dostrzegając, że i to smakuje jak życie.


End file.
